


An Easter Egg Hunt

by AtomsKill



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues, Death, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, OTP Feels, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomsKill/pseuds/AtomsKill
Summary: Falco left 3 years ago. He has a good reason. Fox goes to find him, which leads him on an easter egg hunt that leads him across Falco's home town, and to some people in his life.





	An Easter Egg Hunt

Watching from afar never has been the way Falco rolled. Formally he would’ve been found in the thick of things, fighting for what he believed. However, now Falco had left. He didn’t fight and hung low. Why? Simple. He feared Star Fox. Silly, right? He was a pilot of Star Fox, he didn’t need to fear them at all. Well, he hadn’t really told anyone that he left. Ever. Falco was convinced that SF would be mad. More specifically, Fox would be mad. He knew that Slippy, Fox, and Peppy weren’t the type to judge anyone. Falco was sure that he had been replaced. He just didn’t know who, however. “Yo! Bardy!” of course, to seal the deal Falco had to have a fake name, so he just took the last part of his last name “Bardi” and slapped a Y on it. He turned, a dark brown dog was walking towards him. “Yo what’s up, Margy?” he called. Margy stopped in front of him. “Someone’s up front lookin for someone, just wanted to know if ya knew somethin” he said, Falco nodded “wha’d they say?” he asked. Margy sighed “you know that pilot that went missin a while back? Falcon Lombori or somthin?” Falco nodded. “Yeah, were they lookin for ‘im?” he asked. Margy shrugged “somewhat, see they insisted that he was ‘ere.” Margy said, “they described ‘im and, the guy they looked like ya” he said, Falco nodded. “Dang, this is bad…” Falco sighed “I’ll go talk to ‘im” he said, walking towards the bar. He walked in, the familiar amber light lighting the room. Falco walked towards the barkeeper, and lo and behold, Fox McCloud was standing there, looking terribly tired. “Yo, I’m the ‘leader’ ‘ere, how can I help ya?” he asked, hoping Fox wouldn’t notice his noticeable Southern Accent. Fox looked at him. His eyes blurry with tears from lack of sleep. “Falco?” he asked in a small voice, “I thought you died, but I caught wind of a Gang leader named Bardy and I-” Falco sighed, “Mr. McCloud, you must be mixing me with a dead man.” he said. Three years ago, Falco disappeared, wit his ArWing. Evidently ever since then Fox hadn’t been sleeping properly. Falco watched with dismay as his former-leader’s ears and tail drooped. “Oh, sorry…” Fox said, sadly, Falco lifted a wing “s’fine.” he said. Fox turned, “Sorry, for bugging you, I’ll go now.” Falco chuckled “if you are lookin for Lombardi, I would suggest lookin for an ArWing. That is what he used to escape, correct?” Falco suggested. Fox pricked his ears “Damn it. I’m dumb…” he muttered. Falco snorted, “I haven’t heard of any ArWing landin’ ‘ere though, so good luck trakin one down.” Falco said, as Fox ran out of the bar. “He ain’t gonna get far, is he?” Gallena asked. “Don’ underestimate ‘im, I’m sure he’ll track ‘im down.” Falco responded. Gallena looked at him “What makes ya so sure, Boss?” she asked, handing a man his booze, “I gotta hunch.” Falco responded.

Fox darted out of the bar, that Bardy guy certainly had Falco’s accent, but damn, everyone in that bar did. His hand traveled to his communicator. “Peppy, can you look up if any ArWings landed on this planet since Falco left?” he asked into it, “yeah, sure, why? Have you found Falco?” Fox sighed sadly. “No, but I have a lead.” he responded. “Right, I’ll get back to you on that, for now, find what you can by talking to locals” Peppy advised. “Thanks, Peppy” Fox responded, switching off his communicator. Fox started down the sidewalk, thinking deeply. “If I was Falco, where would I land?”  
“You lookin for somebody?” someone asked, walking up behind him, “uh… yeah…” Fox said, trailing off, and turning around. Behind him stood the poodle from the bar. “Wait, you followed me?” he asked, she shrugged “I had to help,” she responded “see about 3 years ago, in August, Bardy joined us, from there he rose up the ranks. I’m very sure that Bardy is Falco, but I need proof.” she said. “Oh, and I’m Gallena.” the poodle said. “I knew something about him seemed familiar.” Fox muttered “So, what do you suggest we do to get information on ‘Bardy’?” he asked. Gallena smiled. “See, that’s the hard part, if I go around askin’ questions, someone’ll get suspicious, and Bardy’ll find out, so we could go and talk to my husband, Margy, Bardy’s right hand man.” she said, her smile turning coy. Fox nodded, “How do we know that Margy wont rat us out to ‘Bardy’?” he asked, Gallena frowned. “I’m his wife, he won't.” she responded. “He should be home at…” she checked her watch, and looked back up, “12 pm. Meet me at this address,” she said, handing him a slip of paper and walked off. Fox frowned “well, that helps” 

Falco had ears everywhere. He looked up as someone pulled open his door, a lizard stood in the door, and said. “Yo, Boss! McCloud and Gallena are plottin’ somethin” Falco arched an eyebrow “about findin’ Lombardi, right?” he guessed. The lizard nodded. “Gallena gave McCloud a slip of paper, I didn’ catch the address on it, though” Falco nodded, “Thanks,” he said nodding, and went back to his work. Now, you might be wondering, “what is Falco doing?” see, Falco is going over the many clues he’d left for Fox. Each one came very straight forward based off of what Fox already knew about him. They also revealed things about him no one else knew, and that Fox really should know, so a summary of his 100% shit life so far. The last one? Fox was to go to his eldest sister, Adelline’s, house. She would tell him what he needed to know, and give him the address of the place where Falco was waiting, his childhood home. Originally, Gallena wasn’t supposed to find out, however, it just spiced things up from now. Instead of leading his Leader, he was also leading a friend on a wild goose chase across the planet. Falco smirked down at his desk. If he was correct, they were going to Gallena and Margy’s house to get some information off of him. Falco knew this because Gallena was Margy’s wife, and her state of mind was “if someone is close to me, they wont rat me out”, which means by putting Fox’s first clue in his desk, suspiciously clean he may add, and give that to him for the Vulpine to decipher. It was staged as a letter from Falco to Fox, seemingly a never sent love confession, but Fox wasn’t stupid. Fox knew that Falco would never confess via letter. So the fake letter went as followed

“Dear Fox

I don’t know how to put this into words, but… I have feelings for you. Not like friends, no. More than that. I’ve been hiding this for a while and decided to finally come clean, it’s been a weight on my chest for years. See, around the time we met, my youngest sister told me that my mother had just passed away, I thought my life was going to be dark forever, without any happiness. I know, cheesy, but when I met you… my world lit up, I wasn’t scared of my future any longer. For that I thank you, Fox. 

Only your’s  
Falco”

Cheesy as hell, right? Falco smirked at the piece of paper, and slipped it into the envelope. One thing that every member of the Star Fox team knew, that Falco Lombardi didn’t like to run from his fears. However, there was a little truth mixed into the letter. Exactly 2 weeks before Fox and Falco met, his youngest sister told him about his mother’s passing, the next week was full of funeral preparations, and farewells. After that? Falco thought his final will to live had flickered out, but when Fox came to him with an invitation to join Star Fox, Falco’s world lit up again. It was like he found another thing to live for. To protect. That had gone out the window, however, when he heard that his father was out of Lylat System prison, and as out for his family’s heads. His first target was Maggie. His middle sister. He had ripped out her intestines they were spread across the entire house. Gruesome. His next? Lilly. Sweet little Lilly… his second youngest sister. She was the nicest of the house, and was forgiving. His dad had done the same with Lilly as he did Maggie. Next? Dawn. intestines ripped out yadda yadda, he went through about 7 more of his sisters, each killed in the same, gory way. At that point Falco was horribly depressed. Then, one night, he broke into the Great Fox. Falco’s father had kicked open his door in an angry and insane fit of anger. Falco had grabbed his pistol, and, in a thought of kill or be killed, shot his father down. Falco had cremated the body, and soon after that, he left. To his home planet, where he was now. The last ones left of his family was, his eldest sister, Nicole, him, and his youngest sister, Danica. All of this Fox would find out. Falco slipped the letter in the envelope into his desk drawer, putting it on one of many stacks he had of papers. Falco stood up from his desk, and walked home. Fox met Gallena at, what he assumed was, her house. It was white in colour, and two stories tall. He walked up the stairs, and knocked. Gallena answered the door, and ushered him in. “Bardy’s got eyes everywhere.” she said after a while. “So, you can never be too careful” Margy walked into the living room and threw a letter to Fox. Fox looked down at the letter, it was from Falco, to him. “Whats this?” he asked, as he ripped it open. “Found it in the Boss’ desk” Margy responded “It's a love letter, from Falco to you” he added. Gallena gasped “no, seriously?” she asked, Margy nodded. Fox pulled out the actual letter, and read it to himself. Fox frowned, it was Falco’s handwriting, but why did Bardy have it? “Well this settles it, right?” Gallena asked “Bardy’s Falco” Margy shrugged “or an accomplice” Fox shook his head “no, it's a clue or something, fake. Falco never was the type to run from something that feared him, and if he had something to say, he wouldn’t write a letter.” he explained after the two gave him odd looks. Fox read through it again, “but, where would Falco’s little sister li- oh” he broke himself off. “Where we met. Four years ago, in this city, at his sister’s house, for a funeral.” he muttered. “So, you know where it is?” Gallena asked, earning a nod from Fox “well, I’m glad we could be of help.” she said, kindly. Fox stood up. “Thanks for the help, I should probably meet Falco’s sister.” he said, starting towards the door.

Falco smiled. The letter had been taken, which meant Fox had it. He would be at his sister’s house in a little while so he’d better call her. He picked up his phone and dialed his sister’s number “Hey, Falco! Is Fox almost here?” Falco smirked “Almost, do ya know what your gonna say, Danny?” he asked. Danica nodded “Yup! Sure do. I’ll make sure to tell him about the gang.” she said. Falco chuckled “make sure to explain why I was in a gang.” he said “okay, see ya” she said, and hung up. Falco put down his phone and smirked, a devilish look seeping into his eyes. “Now this is gonna be fun.” he said. 

Fox walked up Falco’s youngest sister’s front doorsteps. He knocked on the door, and a cheerful “Coming!” followed by footsteps came from inside. A young pink pheasant opened the door, “oh? And who might you be~?” she asked, playfully. Fox smiled “I’m Fox McCloud, I’m here for any information about Falco Lombardi you can tell me.” he responded. The girl giggled. “Right, come in,” she said, allowing him inside. They walked into the living room, where the girl pushed Fox into a chair. “My name’s Danica, but you can call me Danny.” she said kindly. “So, you wanna learn about my younger brother, eh?” Fox looked bewildered “Younger?” Danny nodded. “Yup, I’m 31, Falco’s 27” she responded. Fox nodded “Okay, so….” Danny laughed “Right! Falco…” “When we were kids, our dad really had it out for us, it got to the point of him starving us for days without end. We all got bad punishments, but Falco’s was the worst. Father always said ‘your being a pussy, do you think that girls will like that? A pussy boy?’ and way worse things. Falco had pretty low self esteem back then, if I recall correctly, he was half-way to sticking a gun down his throat and pulling the trigger. When Falco turned 15, he got in with a gang. They took a liking to him, and taught him things. When father found out, he wasn’t happy. Not at all. He attacked Falco, and beat him for days, before locking him in his bedroom and starving him for weeks. The gang wondered why Falco wasn’t back, and snuck into our house through his window. Falco was curled up in his corner, beaten bruised and bleeding. They took him to the hospital, where Falco was hesitant to tell what happened. Soon, he told them, but it took convincing. Falco recovered and father was put in jail, while the rest of us lived with our Mom, who took care of us the best she could. When Falco was finally able to return home, he had changed. Falco was like he is now, a no shit taking badass. But, he used to be sweet and kind.” she said. “I do remember, our elder sister mentioning something about a letter from him about 2 years ago. You should go talk to her.” she said, before scribbling down a house number. Fox took the house number, thanked her and took off. Falco smiled, Fox had just finished the second clue. The third and final clue was his elder sister, Nicole. He dialed her number on his phone, “hey, Fox is comin’ your way. You know what to do” he said, before hanging up. Falco started walking towards his childhood home. The final destination of Fox’s little journey. There, Falco would explain why he left, and hopefully confess to the vulpine, but he really wasn’t sure. Falco sighed as he opened the door to the house, its old hinges creaking. “I had hoped I would never have to go back here” he said aloud as he walked inside. As Fox made his way to Falco’s eldest sister’s house, he thought back to the letter. Was it true? Did Falco love him? More importantly, did Fox love him back? Fox shook his head to clear it, as he knocked on Falco’s eldest sister’s door. A girl in a wheelchair opened it, “Ah, you must be Fox McCloud. Falco told me to expect you.” Fox nodded. “Come in” she said. The girl wheeled herself down the hallway, leaving Fox to close the door. He walked down the hall and turned the way the girl did. “Take a seat” she said, gesturing to the couch “my name’s Nicole, as you already know, I’m the oldest of the Lombardi family.” she said, her eyes looked wise. She was about Peppy’s age. That or his Fathers. “You already know about Falco’s little incident, but the torcher didn’t stop there.” “Three years ago, five months before Falco left, our father was released from prison. He killed 7 of our sisters, each the same brutal way, and then went after Falco. Then he killed our father, I know it isn’t much, however, you should go meet Falco. He’s here. Just knock three times, and go inside, take a right, and go into the basement.” she said, handing Fox a slip of paper. “Go, Falco’s been artfully patient for this day, but I fear his patients is running thin.” she said. Fox stood thanked her, and took off. Falco stood in silence in his old basement. Fully aware that Fox would be there any minute. Falco stared at the bloodstain on the ground. It hadn’t been washed away after all these years. That’s sad. Falco heard three faint knocks, followed by the front door opening. Soft footsteps went to the basement door, and it opened. “Falco?” Fox called. Falco looked behind him, the vulpine’s eyes were wide with sadness, and tears pooled in his eyes. “Congratulations, Fox. You did it, you solved my little easter egg hunt” he said, turning around. Before he could say another thing, Fox darted forward and hugged him. “Falco, why?” he asked, his voice strained from tears. “I’m sorry, Fox.” he whispered into the tom’s ear. “You know what happened with my dad, right?” Fox looked up at him, not breaking the embrace. “Only a little” Falco nodded, and wrapped his wings around Fox’s waist. “When my dad first was put in jail, as they hauled him away from the hospital, he shouted at me ‘one day, I’ll kill everyone you love. Then, I’ll kill you’” Falco said, hoarsely. Fox nuzzled his snout into Falco’s shoulder, signaling for him to continue. “He kept his promise. Danny and Nicole? They were both scarred for life. Danny has a permanent hole in her lungs, and Nicole is paralized from the waist down. Father thought he had killed them, so he went after me. Since my room is the first one to the stairs, he went there first. That's when I shot him. Before that, my father beat me in this very room, he always made sure it left a scar. He beat my sisters, but I took the most. At the time, I had convinced myself that I took it for my sisters. But, now that I’m older, I know, I took it because I was disgusted at my own existence.” Fox squeezed the avian, and he continued. “The first beating wasn’t that bad, it was only a burning hunk of metal, my sisters had gotten worse at that point. Father had drilled into my mind, that I was a disgusting being, and deserved pain. At the time, I agreed. The beatings got worse and worse, at one point, he did so much as to impale my leg.” Falco shuddered, “that wasn’t half as bad as his pledge to kill everyone I loved. When I heard wind of how my sisters were murdered, I knew it was him. It horrified me when father came to the Great Fox, I knew father had horrible people at his back, worse than Wolf, I knew that they wouldn’t hesitate to kill you, so I left. I stayed with a gang for three years and until today, I lead them” Falco finished, “so there you go. I don’t think I have another secret left, Foxy” he said giving a teasing grin to Fox. Fox smiled “I think you do” he responded. “Let me guess, the letter?” Falco guessed. Fox nodded, a sly grin spreading across his muzzle. “Like half of that was blasphemy, except a few things, like” Falco paused, and captured Fox into a kiss, Fox kissed back, moving his hands to Falco’s neck, when they broke Falco leaned his head against Fox’s “I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> My hands fucking hurt, so there we go. A nice lovey dovey ending. Your welcome.
> 
> I might drop this shit onto Wattpad, but probably not


End file.
